deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Ridley VS Rayquaza (Metroid VS Pokemon)
'Description' Metroid VS Pokemon! These 2 fierce, challenging beasts go head to head in a death battle! Will Ridley come up on top, or will Rayquaza send him into submission? Interlude Wiz: In the realm of video games, multiple species of villainous monsters exist. However, some are extremely powerful, being infamous for their power. Boomstick: This is where these two big bosses in video games clash! Wiz: Ridley, the bloodthirsty rival of Samus Aran. Boomstick: And Rayquaza, the deadly leader of the weather trio. He’s Wiz and I’m Boomstick! Wiz: And it’s our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to find out who would win... a Death Battle! Ridley Wiz: Long ago, there was a major massacre on colony K-2L by a crew of space pirates. They took over the entire colony, killing everyone on it. Well, everyone besides a young girl named Samus. Boomstick: Their biggest mistake by far, why didn't they kill her? Wiz: And the main cause of all this chaos is thanks to the captain of the attack, which is none other than the sadistic Ridley! Boomstick: This high- ranking space pirate delights in death in destruction, and is infamous for cheating death on multiple occasions! Wiz: Correct, he has survived all sorts of attacks and defeats, one way or another. Boomstick: So he’s the only dinosaur that survived that meteor? Awesome! Wiz: Well, he's not a dinosaur. The true name of his species is unknown... Boomstick: Well, least there's still Yoshi! Wiz: He has a variety of attacks, which include blasting fireballs of different sizes, using his tail to stab and whip others in battle, and can fly at high speeds with his wings. Boomstick: He can also regenerate his body by eating human flesh to heal from a battle, which he did to survive a few times. Now I'm curious... Wiz: Moving on... He can also change the pigments on his skin and harden it, making his attacks gain greater speed and strength, and he gains more defense. Boomstick: Plus, he can camouflage with this too. This guy’s gotta be some sort of reptile! Chameleon... Pteranodon hybrid! Wiz: Ridley is also highly intelligent, building multiple machines that helped him before and always escaping alive. Boomstick: This guy even has another form! Frieza hybrid, maybe? Wiz: Well, the body doesn't become another form. When he was defeated in the past, he was rebuilt into what we know as… Meta Ridley! Boomstick: A robot dinosaur? Kid’s fantasies of Dinosaurs VS Robots can be put to rest! Wiz: As Meta Ridley, his strength and speed increase immensely and he gains extremely resistant armor, except for a few weak points. Boomstick: He gained multiple new attacks, including the Kinetic Breathe Attack, a red plasma beam that blasts out of his mouth…. Wiz: The Meson Bomb Launcher, in which he drops powerful bombs that can damage the landscape…. Boomstick: And the Ultrathermal Flamestrike, where every time he slams into the ground, he creates a fiery shockwave to damage others. And missiles, don’t forget the missiles! Wiz: And when you think that he’s at his best, he has yet another form. Boomstick: Okay, this guy has to be a Frieza hybrid! He was even rebuilt like Frieza. Wiz: When infused with phazon, a special liquid, he can become his best form yet: Omega Ridley! Boomstick: When Ridley becomes Omega Ridley, his power grows immensely. Wiz: Increasing widely in strength and speed, he also gained a very durable Phazon- enhanced armorskin and protective armored plating. Boomstick: And to go along with this, his weapons from Meta Ridley were enhanced greatly! This guy’s robot Frie- Wiz: I swear to god if you make another Frieza joke. Boomstick: Fine, continue. Wiz: He may seem indestructible, he has multiple weaknesses. Boomstick: He has a quick temper and the arrogant belief that nothing can beat him, along with being defeated by Samus. Plus, he still has a few weak points that Samus could attack. Wiz: But altogether, he’s a very powerful fighter that will continue to cheat death! (Ridley is shown giving a loud screech at Samus) Rayquaza Wiz: The world of Pokemon is full of amazing creatures, with all sorts of species. And while you may start with a rather weak Pokémon, you can train to be the very best like no one ever was. Boomstick: Pokémon! Gotta catch em' all! Wiz: Pokémon can grow to be rather powerful creatures, usually put to the test in battles. Boomstick: Sorta like the dog fights I sign up to watch! Wiz: I... I'll just ignore that part. Boomstick: There’s even Pokemon great enough to be called legendary! Wiz: Legendary Pokémon are usually very rare to find, with the majority being very powerful. However, only few can top the leader of the weather trio... Rayquaza! Boomstick: The sky high Pokemon lives in the Ozone Layer, coming out when Groudon and Kyogre start arguing over Goku VS Superman to end their wars. And not just this, Rayquaza is known for defending Earth from multiple entities, such as Deoxys. Some weird... alien thing. Wiz: Rayquaza is widely popular for his power, his stats being able to reach high numbers. And it... really shows! Boomstick: He's taken on multiple legendaries at once, and has a large arsenal of moves to help in battle. Wiz: There’s Dragon dance, a move when used increases the users attack and speed. Dig, in which the user digs underground and jumps back out to attack. Extreme Speed, where the user uses high amounts of speed to tackle the enemy. And much more! Boomstick: But his most known attack is the powerful Hyper Beam, a powerful beam that can do high damage to whoever it hits, but the user must take a small rest after doing so. Wiz: Rayquaza is also a rather aggressive Pokémon, losing control at times and getting full of rage. Boomstick: Rayquaza is indeed a powerful beast, but he can get even stronger when he mega evolves! Wiz: Rayquaza is one of the only legendary Pokemon that can mega evolve, and without a mega stone. You see, Rayquaza has a special organ located inside it's body with the same power of a mega stone, allowing him to mega evolve without help. Boomstick: WOAH! Now that is OP! Wiz: When mega evolved, all of Rayquaza’s stats grow immensely! Meaning this already powerful beast can have higher defense against foes, better power against them, and speed to outrun and even trick it's foes. Boomstick: He even looks better! And to go with this, he grows way longer than what he normally is. Now, what would a mega Boomstick look like... Wiz: But, like most Pokemon, he does have a few weaknesses. Boomstick: Like most Pokémon, he's weak to several different moves, depending on the type. And by that, I mean he's weak to ice, dragon, and... fairy attacks? Aw, now c'mon! That's just sad. Wiz: Rayquaza's rather large body, being 23 feet tall. And when Mega Evolved, he's 35 feet and 5 inches. Boomstick: How can a beast that large be weak to god damn fairy moves? Wiz: It's just the logic of Pokémon. Fairy beats Dragon! And like we mentioned before, Rayquaza can get really aggressive, losing complete focus at times. Boomstick: But in the end, Rayquaza is a force not to reckon with. Even though it can die to fairies, it's one of the most powerful Pokémon in existence! (It shows Mega Rayquaza using hyper beam) Pre-Death Battle Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set. It's time to end this debate once and for all! Boomstick: It's time for a DEATH BATTLEEEEEEEEEEEE! Death Battle In Petalburg City, many citizens and Pokemon Trainers were running from a building that collapsed. From the crushing building, Ridley was shown causing destruction and trying to murder as many people as he can. He looked down at a small family, about to eat them, until a loud roar is heard from behind him. Ridley swiftly turns around to see a long, green dragon staring at him with a deadly look. He looks over and sees a Trainer who's been knocked out, noticing the Pokedex show Rayquaza. A wide grin grows on his face, hit tail pointing towards Rayquaza. Rayquaza yells out an ear-piercing scream, showing he was ready for war. FIGHT! Ridley swoops at Rayquaza and crashes into him, Rayquaza flying back and using dig. Right at him, Rayquaza breaks out and uses Hyper Beam, sending Ridley into the air. Ridley contains focus as he sees him recharging from Hyper Beam. He swoops down and blasts multiple fireballs, all landing critical hits. Rayquaza flies back and zooms forward using extreme speed. Ridley's eyes widen, and he quickly uses the pigments on his skin to defend himself. Getting knocked back a bit, Ridley screeches and swoops at Rayquaza, slicing at him with his tail. Rayquaza escapes by using dig, but comes out to see Ridley waiting for him. He rushes in and blasts a series of fireballs, all hitting Rayquaza hard. He screeches and uses dragon dance, then comes at Ridley. Rayquaza tries to crash into him with extreme speed once again, but Ridley dodges and changes the pigments on his skin and camouflages into a building. Rayquaza looks around, and notices Ridley quickly flying towards him. Rayquaza quickly dodges and uses dragon dance, charging a Hyper Beam after. Ridley tries to quickly get a good hit with his tail, but is blasted by a strong hyper beam. Critical hit, to be exact! Rayquaza looks deeply into the smoke, and calms down a bit. However, a large figure is seen flying out of the smoke. It was Meta Ridley! Meta Ridley blasts him with the kinetic breathe weapon right at the mouth, Rayquaza getting knocked back. Rayquaza looks up and sees multiple Bombs from the Meson Bomb Launcher coming at him, in which Rayquaza dodges quickly. Rayquaza turns around and uses Hyper voice, but Meta Ridley breaks through and stabs his tail, dragging him into the ground. Meta Ridley charges up the Ultrathermal Flamestrike, Rayqyaza trying to escape. But Meta Ridley's tail has Rayquaza pinned and is holding the rest of him down, in which the quake critically hits Rayquaza's body. Meta Ridley quickly flies up, searching the ground below him. Ridley makes a wide grin, but is hit by Ancient Power out of nowhere. He sees flashing lights coming up, and is suddenly smashed into by Mega Rayquaza! Mega Rayquaza drags him into the ground with dig and flies out, using dragon pulse to blast him away. Meta Ridley uses the Kinetic Breathe Weapon and Mega Rayquaza uses Hyper Beam, which the 2 blasts hit and causes a great explosion. Mega Rayquaza swoops right into Meta Ridley using extreme speed, smacking Ridley right into a building. Mega Rayquaza flies out of the smoke from the destroyed building, a bit weak from the attacks. Mega Rayquaza freezes as he sees a liquid fly everywhere. It wasn’t blood- but phazon! Omega Ridley swoops out and grabs him with his talons, dragging him through the ground, throwing him up and using the Kinetic Breathe Attack while in the air. Mega Rayquaza dodges and crashes into him, but is caught and thrown the other direction. Mega Rayquaza uses dig once more and crashes into Omega Ridley, smashing him upwards. Omega Ridley smiles a sinister smile, and blasts multiple fireballs directly at him. Mega Rayquaza attempts to dodge them all, but is hit multiple times in the process. Mega Rayquaza uses one final Hyper Beam, in which Omega Ridley counters with the Kinetic Breathe weapon. Ridley quickly swoops away and comes behind Rayquaza, blasting multiple missiles at the beast. He then pulls him back to the ground, dropping many bombs using the Meson Bomb Launcher at him. He sees Mega Rayquaza turn back to his regular form, trying to get up with the last bit of his strength. Omega Ridley is then bitten down on his leg from crunch, but resists the pain and stabs a hole into Rayquaza’s neck. A blood-curling scream escapes Rayquaza as he slowly changes back to his normal form. Ridley gives one more sinister look, and obliterates Rayquaza with one last blast from the Kinetic Breathe weapon. K.O Omega Ridley flies up, but sees nobody left in the town. He screeches in anger, and quickly flies back to the skies. Results Boomstick: Well, there goes one of the many dream Pokémon. Least there's Bidoof! Wiz: Yes, this was a close matchup, but even though Rayquaza is extremely powerful and Ridley doesn’t include any of his bigger weaknesses, Ridley beats him in many categories and was able to win the match. Boomstick: Ridley had the higher edge in defense, for he has the pigments on his skin to harden him up and make it more difficult to be damaged. He also had the strong armor with Meta Ridley, and the Phazon made Ridley extremely dureable, while Rayquaza's only natural rise of defense was with his mega evolution. Wiz: Ridley was much smarter than Rayquaza, being able to lead an entire army of pirates, destroy and conquer planets, and always cheat death. Rayquaza does have some intelligence, but it's mainly just for keeping the world safe from Groudon and Kyogre, along with many other threats. Boomstick: Though Ridley's many other attacks and his speed may match up with Rayquaza, he had the durability to withstand Rayquaza's strong attacks and do some major damage onto the dragon. Wiz: Some could pull up the argument that Rayquaza battled multiple legendaries, but he usually has help doing so. And when comparing Mega Rayquaza to Omega Ridley, it got close. But Omega Ridley surpassed Mega Rayquaza in defense, intelligence, and in feats. At the end, Ridley was strong enough to withstand Rayquaza and destroy him in battle. Boomstick: Well, looks like we’ll need someone new to control Groudon and Kyogre from ending Earth! Wiz: The winner, is Ridley! Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles